A broken Promise
by Kagami Eizou
Summary: A deal between Naraku and Kikyo makes Kagome leave, she comes back 2 years later, by accident, she can't go back to her boyfriend in her time. The jewel needs to be completed and so Kagome finds herself falling in love all over again
1. Default Chapter

Hey I hope ya'll like this story, it's going to be my first, and yes to all you Inuyasha/Kagome story fans yes this is one of them, there will be a little Miroku/ Sango as well, so I hope you enjoy it, bye  
  
Promises are meant to be broken  
  
chp 1 I promise you  
  
By: Engetsu  
  
Summary: The memory was fresh in Kagomes mind, how could he say that, she loved him, didn't he realise that? She tasted her salty tears in her mouth, you promised me, you said that you would always trust me and I'd trust you, You said you'd always be there to protect me, you promised, and for the first time ever I realise promises were meant to be broken  
  
Kagome looked up at inuyasha who sat high upon the god tree. She wished that he would just...open up, couldn't he see that Kikyo wasn't the only cared about him, couldn't he see that Kikyo had used him just as he'd used her? But then again your first love is something you can never really forget...  
  
She started to climb the tree, trying to be as humanly quiet as possible. Finally she reached Inuyasha's branch and sat down next to him and she looked at him "Hey Inuyasha" She whispered. Inuyasha semi smiled at Kagome "Hey, I heard you climbing up, so what's up? You usually don't try climbing up this high unless you need something"  
  
"I was just...I don't really know I guess, I just...just wanted to talk, y'know get to know you better, I mean we've been collecting jewel shards for almost a year and I hardly know anything about you" She turned her gaze back to the full moon, and sighed, it wasn't everyday she and Inuyasha talked like this, at least not without being interupted by one thing or another. Inuyasha smiled, he liked Kagome, Her raven black hair, her soft blueish grey eyes "Well ask away" He said simply  
  
"Well I've always wanted to know this, What's it like to lose your powers for a night once a month? I mean...nevermind I shouldn't of asked that it was rude of" Before She could continue Inuyasha started to talk "I dunno, it's just weird, like one moment you feel you could do anything the next you feel like you can't do anything at all to defend the people you care about, like you're weak, I dunno it's hard for me to explain"  
  
Her smile made Inuyasha feel better "It's okay Inuyasha, I understand. Inuyasha can you promise me something first?" Inuyasha just looked at her "Alright what is it?"   
  
"Inuyasha can you promise me two things? The first that...that you won't go to hell with Kikyo even after we finnish collecting the jewel shards because...because it wouldn't be the same without you, it wasn't even your fault she died..." Inuyasha stopped her "It's okay I promise you that I won't okay? I promise I won't go to hell with Kikyo after collecting all the jewel shards, okay what are the other two?"  
  
"The last I want you to trust me as I trust you, no lies, no deceit, just the truth, okay?" Inuyasha nodded, he knew he could just tell her the truth just as freely as she told him" Kagome smiled and yawned she started going down the branch when he said something "Wait! Promise me one thing okay?" Kagome stopped and nodded "Okay I promise I'll do whatever it is, if I can do it" Inuyasha smiled back at her "Promise me that you'll never change, that you won't go and become something that you aren't" Kagome just grinned "Easy, I'll do it just as long as you do it too" Inuyasha nodded but what did she mean by that.  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome land on the ground safely then turned back to his thoughts 'She didn't mean that I shouldn't change into a full demon, it's what I've always wished for isn't it? A voice in the back of my head told me it wasn't, it was what Kikyo had wanted, someone to protect her...Surely she didn't want me just because I could protect her could she? Thoughts swarmed his head and soon he started to climb down the tree, slowly and unsure of himself with his new found thoughts.  
  
Meanwhile Kagome was back at Kaede's hut wondering if Inuyasha got the message, she doubted it but she could always hope couldn't she? That night only two people in the entire town couldn't get any sleep those two were Kagome and Inuyasha who just couldn't get their talk out of their minds. And they realised This was the first time they had been nice to one another without an interuption.   
  
Preview of next chapter  
  
"I really don't know Sango one minute he's as sweet as can be the next he's well...you've seen what he can be" Kagome smiled and SAngo did too "don't I know it Kagome, same thing goes for Miroku, first thing your having a normal conversation and when you think nothing can go wrong he decides to grope you...I just don't get boys"  
  
Kagome laughed "I think that's how boys feel exactly about us Sango" There was an awkward silence then suddenly the tree cracked and guess who feel from the tree none other than our favourtie...  
  
Kihaku: Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, even though it's pretty short, anyways yeah R&R Flamers are welcome since they're critcism too, I hope ya'll read the next chapter 


	2. DOWN BOY!

Kihaku: Hey I hoped you liked the story so far, sorry it's been a little bit lnoger than expected to update, oh well anyways Enjoy the chapter Oh and a thankyou to Diamond mace, who's been giving me some of the idea's being used here, THANKYOU!  
  
Inuyasha: Kihaku does not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, Thank God, but she does own this story.  
--------  
Promises are Made to be Broken  
  
Chp 2: DOWN BOY!  
  
By; Engetsu  
--------  
'thoguhts'  
  
"speach"  
  
-time change-  
--------  
Last Time  
  
Meanwhile Kagome was back at Kaede's hut wondering if Inuyasha got the message, she doubted it but she could always hope couldn't she? That night only two people in the entire town couldn't get any sleep those two were Kagome and Inuyasha who just couldn't get their talk out of their minds. And they realised This was the first time they had been nice to one another without an interuption...  
--------  
Now on with the story!  
  
Kagome sighed, she had just gotten back from her the feudal era and was doing research on Roseries so she could give it to a certain annoying Wolf Youkai. She remembered the fight she had with Inuyasha just so she could go back to do her school work, exams and get some more supplies, since they were running out of ramen. It was night and she had finnished that weeks worth of assignments, it was 4:16 AM and she had more school tomorow, she got into bed and she remembered what had happened before she jumped into the well  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Where are you going wench? We have to collect the jewel shards! If you don't Naraku could just get them all!" Inuyasha was red with anger and Kagome shot him a glare   
  
"Yeah well guess what I have School work to do, plus I have to go back for 2 weeks since I also have exams to do! After it'll be 2 weeks of free time to run off and get jewel shards! Make you feel any betetr?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome "No it doesn't" Inuyasha was just about to speak again when Sango and Miroku cut him off, and Sango spoke "We'll see you in 2 weeks then, good luck on these Exams..." And Shippo decided to speak up "Yeah we'll see you, and I'll make sure Inuyasha doesn't bother you!"  
  
Kagome smiled appreciativly, "Thanks guys, see you when I get back, and Inuyasha don't look so glum, I promise when we get back we'll go shard hunting as soon as you want, but I have to go now" And with that she jumped into the well getting back to her own time. She climbed up the ladder and when she reached the top, got out of the well house and started heading in to hers to clean off when she heard her friends voices.  
  
"Kagome! What are you doing outside, shouldn't you be healing from your SARS case?" Yuka asked "Yeah and how's that ring worm of yours? Is it healed yet?" Eri questioned, soon she was piled under many excuses that her grandfather had given when she heard her name once again "Kagome!"  
  
Kagome turned and smiled at Hojo, he was really nice, he approached her, and her friends shut up instantly going ga ga over him, "How are you doing Kagome? Are you feeling better from that worm virus of yours?" Kagome looked startled "Oh ummm yeah, much better, thank you for asking Hojo-kun" She smiled at him "That's great listen would you help me in math for our upcoming exam?" Kagome nodded "Off course, when?"   
  
-End flashback-  
  
Kagome smiled, Hojo was nice but he had nothing on Inuyasha, Kagome blushed faintly and drifted off into sleep.  
--------  
-Two Weeks Later-  
  
Kagome yawned after finnishing her History Exam. She was really happy because they had just finnished studying the Feudal Era and half of the questions were about their myths, something Kagome specialized on. She grinned, now that Exams were over she could go back to Inuyasha and the Feudal Era, something she was grateful for because everytime she did an Exam all she could do was think of Inuyasha.  
--------  
Mean while in the Feudal Era  
  
Shippo was dancing around Kaede's hut "Yay Kagome's coming back today!!" Miroku and Sango were laughing at the young kitsune as Kirara followed Shippo carefully. Meanwhile Inuyasha was out in the Forest of Inuyasha 'Damn where is she, she's supposed to come back today...I have to tell her something...' Inuyasha's thoguhts were interupted by our favorite youkai Kouga.  
  
"Hey Dog Turd where's my woman?" Inuyasha glared at Kouga "You have a woman? Hell must have frozen over, cause as far as I know wimpy wolf you have no woman" Kouga glared back at Inuyasha "Of course I have a woman, Kagome, you know the girl that travels around with you, of course I wouldn't be surprised if you had lost her"  
  
Inuyasha was just about to speak when Kagome had reached them. She had finnsihed telling her friends she was going to stay at her cousins in Kyoto. She had packed up and had brought her stuff back to the Feudal Era with a rosery created by her grandfathers father. It was like Inuyasha's but with black beads. "Kouga I'm not your woman, I'm not a posession and you know what I'm never gonna be your woman either" She started to chant and the rosery found itself around Kouga's neck.  
  
"Now Inuyasha why don't we go DOWN to the village where Sango and I can go DOWN to the springs and you can calm DOWN and wolf DOWN some of the Ramen I made, and Kouga don't follow us DOWN there" Kagome was practically yelling the word down and everytime she did Kouga fell down, just as he was getting up. Inuyasha was laughing hysterically while Kagome was smiling sweetly. "So Inuyasha coming?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded, and they walked off together. Meanwhile Kouga was getting up when Ayame showed up, "You ok Kouga-sama?" She asked worried about the guy she loved "Of course I'm ok Ayame, I'm not never ok" Kouga smiled painfully "If you say so Kouga sama, but let's go back to the den" And Kouga nodded walking back with Ayame  
--------  
Later on  
  
Kagome and Sango were at the springs talking and laughing when Sango asked why Inuyasha would fight with her one minute then they could laugh together the next. Kagome didn't really know the answer but slowly said "I really don't know Sango one minute he's as sweet as can be the next he's well...you've seen what he can be" Kagome smiled and Sango did too "don't I know it Kagome, same thing goes for Miroku, first thing your having a normal conversation and when you think nothing can go wrong he decides to grope you...I just don't get boys"  
  
Kagome laughed "I think deep down inside that's how boys feel exactly about us Sango" There was an awkward silence then suddenly the tree cracked and Kouga came plummeting down. Kagome and Sango weren't very pleased, screamed and then Miroku and Inuyasha came down. "What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha came out from the bushes and Miroku came following him. One glance at the girls and they screamed.   
  
They started throwing rocks at the the boys and meanwhile Kagome was yelling at the top of her lungs, "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!" Once Inuyasha and Miroku were gone Kouga lay helpless at the girls wrath. "DOWN!!!!!" And everytime he got up Kagome yelled down once again. Little did they know a pair of eyes watching Kouga, with reproach...  
--------  
Preview of next chapter  
  
"Don't worry Naraku, I'll make sure she'll leave their little group, you can get the shards by killing her, I regain my soul and drag Inuyasha to hell with me" Her eyes flashed with anger, she hated Naraku, but she needed to do this to get back at Inuyasha for she was to blind to see what was going on around her. Naraku smiled sinisterly "It's a deal" And the two walked off in opposite directions  
--------  
Kihaku: And there you go, the second chapter! I hope youall enjoyed it, R&R, flamers welocme since they're a type of criticism too, I hope ya'll read my next chapter, expected to be out before the end of the month, if not sooner, BYE!!! 


	3. A deal

Hi I hope you enjoyed the last chapter I made, I'm trying to update one or twice a week and so here's the next chapter in the Story Promises are Made to be Broken. lots of out of characterness I think  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, how ever I do own this story and if I do put original/own characters in they're mine Now onto the story  
  
--------  
  
Promises are made to be broken  
  
chp 3 A deal  
  
by:Engetsu  
  
--------  
  
'thoguhts'  
  
"speach"  
  
POV  
  
-time change-  
  
(Author's note)  
  
--------  
  
Last Time   
  
They started throwing rocks at the the boys and meanwhile Kagome was yelling at the top of her lungs, "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!" Once Inuyasha and Miroku were gone Kouga lay helpless at the girls wrath. "DOWN!!!!!" And everytime he got up Kagome yelled down once again. Little did they know a pair of eyes watching Kouga, with reproach...  
  
--------  
  
Now continueing  
  
Ayame looked at Kouga grumbling to himself about Kagome, 'why didn't he at least notice me in some way? Am I invisible? Or what is it that makes me fail in comparison to Kagome?' Questions swarmed her mind, it might have been a childish infatuation at first when she was younger but that infatuation had evolved...'I wish that he would just notice me...'  
  
--------  
  
Somewhere else...  
  
--------  
  
Kagome  
  
Miroku had just finnished using his wind tunnel and was waiting for the next batch of demons to come, Inuyasha and Sango were trying to beat the main thing down, while I was using my bow and arrows in an attempt to hit the shards of the Demons head while protecting Shippo at the same time. We were doing pretty well, I had already got 3 of the 7 shards off and had gotten Shippo to collect them but I was running out of arrows. Finally when the demon was dead we collected the jewels and I purified them. We had to of had at least half of the Jewel by now, and I could only sense almost 68 shards with Naraku and the rest were in either groups of 3 to 8 shardsand there were only 9 or 10 of those demons scattered around.  
  
I looked towards her friends, and I spoke up, "Guys there are only about 9 or 10 more demons to go before we need to get Naraku's shards..." Inuyasha grinned "Feh, I bet I could take him down right now!" There was a rumbling sound, "Is that so hanyou? Well I don't think so" Inuyasha galred at the spawn of Naraku, Kagura, "I could say the same thing about your creater, but if you want we can fight right now" Inuyasha drew his sword threateningly. I looked up, and looked to my quiver of arrows, I was running low but I had just enough for this battle if we were to both walk away neither winning or losing.  
  
I was about to draw one in case Kagura attacked but she just smiled an icy smile "As much as I'd love to beat you my Master calls for me" And with that she disappeared. Inuyasha groaned, "well there goes those shards" I smiled, same old Inuyasha, it was funny.  
  
--------  
  
Inuyasha  
  
'I wished that Kagura hasn't run off, I wanted those jewel shards so I could become...no, I don't want to become human or demon anymore, but why?' I sighed and turned around and there was Kagome smiling that special smile of hers, 'it made me feel happy, differet, it made me feel everything that I had never felt before, even with Kikyo, Then I realised, could this be love? But didn't I love Kikyo?' I thought hard about these questions, Was I in love with Kagome, did I want to not be a half-breed anymore? I couldn't figure it out...I felt eyes watching me though, I sniffed but the air was to full of the scent of the dead Youkai.  
  
We rode on Kirara's back to get to the next village. It was near the forest of Inuyasha, maybe I could do my thinking up the god tree, but tonight I was going to be a human, so I should get there with my power before it becomes night... As soon as we got to the village I ran to the forest and climbed up the God Tree. I stared at the sun set as I felt someone slide in next to me, and she held the trunk, her eyes sparkled with warmth.   
  
"Hey Inuyasha" She smiled lightly "I Guess you wanted to get here before it was dark huh? I mean since it's the new moon tonight..." She started to trail off from there.  
  
I sighed and we watched the sunset together, it was beautiful from the top of the God Tree, and there was no one I'd rather spend this moment with than Kagome. Soon I felt the chirping of the crickets go quieter and the soft humming coming from Kagome. He sighed, what if a demon attacked them? He couldn't save or protect Kagome...  
  
--------  
  
Kagome   
  
Inuyasha started to look uncomfertable after his transformation,"What's wrong Inuyasha?" I looked towards him, his amber eyes gone, and his long silver hair changed to a black like myself, Sango or Miroku.   
  
I heard Inuyasha sigh, I was pretty sure he was being hesitant "I'm just not sure what I can do to protect you in this form..." I smiled, he was worried about me, I hugged him, and glanced at him every other minute, but he caught me once and we stared at each other till I looked away, blushing.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, you wanna go back to the village, I think they're finnished cooking their Ramen down-" I had been cut off my the large plummeting sound of Kouga! Inuyasha was laughing really hard at the swirly eyed youkai, then stopped abruptly and asked suspicious "What were you doing watching us?" Kouga just said "I have the right to remain silent"  
  
I sighed as the 2 bickered, "Why don't we, by we I mean Inuyasha and I, not you Kouga, go back to the village and go get the ramen" And we walked off, and then a word popped into my head "and Kouga...DOWN!" and we left. (A/N I'm sorry, I just think Kouga would do this, sorry to all you Kouga fans, but I enjoy toturing him with Kagome's new rosery, and the word down)   
  
--------  
  
???  
  
My hateful eyes watched the two walking together, Inuyasha and her reincarnation, yes that was all she was a filthy little reincarnation of me, just a mere shadow of a great Miko like myself. I decided it was time for revenge and I'd have to go to the one who killed me just to do this, but perhaps...I could manipulate Inuyasha to kill him, get my soul back and get Inuyasha with just one stone. So I set out looking with my Miko powers for a Hanyou by the name of Naraku.  
  
I found the cave where I suspected Naraku was hiding, the spot where I took care of Onigumo. I felt him draw closer "Come closser and I'll purify you Hanyou" I glared at the being behind me.   
  
"Ruining my fun all the time, aren't we Kikyo?" I feld my hand up, glowing with my powers threateningly. He backed down and I lowered my arm slightly. "Enough idle chit chat, I've come to make a deal with you, you'll get the jewel" 'not' I said in my head "And I get my Inuyasha back, I'll help you with this, but you must not harm myself or Inuyasha..." Naraku had a small smile on his lips "What if it doesn't work?"  
  
"Don't worry Naraku, I'll make sure she'll leave their little group, you can get the shards by killing her, I regain my soul and drag Inuyasha to hell with me" Her eyes flashed with anger, she hated Naraku, but she needed to do this to get back at Inuyasha for she was to blind to see what was going on around her. Naraku smiled sinisterly "It's a deal" And the two walked off in opposite directions  
  
--------  
  
Sango   
  
I sat on a rock skipping stones across the lake in front of me. I sighed, I liked Miroku, I really did, but he always went after other girls too. ' Why couldn't he just spend all his time on one, instead of letting his hands wander and asking girls all around 'Will you bare my child' I wanted to tell him how I felt, but all I was to him was a girl who would bear his child...  
  
I threw the next rock hard and it made a splash. "Angry aren't we Sango?" I glared back at Miroku and turned back to my previous intrest. "Sango what's wrong? If it's me, well I'll leave" He started to get up but I felt my hand grab his and I spoke softly "It's not you, it's just that well your hands are wandering all the time..."  
  
Miroku smiled, "I promise I'll try not to grope you" I giggled a bit, "Alright, I guess you can stay" I teased him a little. We spent the entire evening watching the stars and I taught him how to skip rocks. It had been great, I wished I could repeat it all over again...  
  
--------  
  
Next time on Promises are made to be broken  
  
I looked at Inuyasha hurt "I didn't kiss Kouga!" I yelled, "YES YOU DID YOU FILTHY LITTLE WENCH!" He roared at me and continued "I SAW YOU WITH HIM AT THE STREAM!" I looked at Inuyasha "Is that really what you think?" This time I was barely audiable "You really think I'd kiss him Inuyasha don't you" Tears were starting to leak from my eyes.   
  
I looked down the bangs covering my eyes, then I looked up furious "I KNEW IT WAS A WASTE OF MY TIME TRYING TO LOVE A HALFBREED LIKE YOU, YOU'RE NOTHNIG BUT AN EGOTISTICLE, SELF CENTERED BASTARD,I HATE YOU, NO I LOATHE YOU, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, GO! GO BACK TO YOUR PRECIOUS CLAY POT KIKYO, SEE IF I CARE!" Then I realised what I had said, "I think I should leave" I said quietly  
  
--------  
  
End of Chapter   
  
TBC  
  
Engetsu: ooooooooo, I hope ya'll liked the preview, and the chapter, well anyways, I have to go now, bye for now, oh R&R, flamers welcome, they're just another way of criticising so I don't mind, but for now I don't know, story is expected to be updated by July 5th most likely sooner. I'd like to also thank my friend for helping me with idea's, so long 


	4. A place I will return

Kihaku: Hey all, I've finally decided to update, and stuff...yeah...anyways the disclaimer, oh btw, some of the idea's here were given to me by my good friend Diamond Mace, who will one day write her own fic...I hope  
  
Disclaimer: Kihaku does not own Inuyasha what so ever, thank god, but the story is hers and whatever characters she uses  
  
--------  
  
'thinking'  
  
"speach"  
  
(Authors note)  
  
-change of scene-  
  
POV  
  
--------  
  
Promises are made to be broken  
  
chp4: A place I will return  
  
By Engetsu  
  
--------   
  
Last time  
  
Miroku smiled, "I promise I'll try not to grope you" I giggled a bit, "Alright, I guess you can stay" I teased him a little. We spent the entire evening watching the stars and I taught him how to skip rocks. It had been great, I wished I could repeat it all over again...  
  
--------  
  
This time  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
--------  
  
I went out by myself to the hot springs, perhaps I could finally have the long awaited bath I've been waiting for since we finnished collecting shards. I waved good bye to everyone at the camp, and I brought my towel and my extra set of clothes and told them I'd be going back to my time again and I'd be back in a few hours.  
  
I continued down the cobble stone path and took the detour to the right and continued down it. Finally I took my clothes off and got into the bath and I closed my eyes relaxing not realising I'd fall asleep...  
  
I woke with a jolt, I checked my watch, I'd been in the spring for a hour, They must be worried, so I got up and saw my new pair of clothes, they had been worn by some one, but who? I shrugged and put them on after drying myself off. And I left the springs, decideing I wouldn't mind making a detour that went through the forest of Inuyasha.  
  
I found the forest quiet and serene but it was ruined when I heard a sharp yell "KAGOME!" I was startled and looked up seeing a very pissed off Inuyasha.   
  
I looked at him worried "What's wrong?" I approached him and was just about to touch him when he took a step back. "Don't Touch me wench, you know perfectly well what's wrong, so don't act like you don't bitch!" I matched his glare and yelled "I have no clue what you're talking about!"  
  
Inuyasha glared and said like it was nothing special "You kissing Kouga, that's what!" And my head jolted, 'Kissing Kouga? I never kissed Kouga'...  
  
--------  
  
Inuyasha POV  
  
After Kagome left I finnsihed my ramen and left Sango and Miroku alone because shippo and Kirara were already at Kaede-baba's. I needed to think things over, about my parents, the wish and most of all   
  
Kikyo and Kagome. I mean, I couldn't tell what the feeling I felt for Kagome was. It could be love, but didn't I love Kikyo? That was the one that confused me, I mean she was the first girl I had ever loved, but she never truely excepted me for what I was, not like Kagome or my mother...She had wanted me to change into a human, so I could be with her, I loved her, but it was different compared to how I felt about Kagome.  
  
I felt a need to protect Kikyo, but not the way I wished to protect Kagome, I loved her, and if I did love Kagome it was in a different way. For Kikyo it was like how I wished to protect mother, was it possible I just felt Kikyo was like a sister to me? I thought back on the moments we had both shared, and I realised, I did feel Kikyo was only a sister to me, one who wanted revenge because it was like I had played a prank on her...I looked up and saw a dark cloud, "Naraku!" I cried, the cloud was headed to the springs, but it disappeared.  
  
I looked around and there was Kagome in the clearing, kissing...Kouga? 'How? Why is she kissing him? I thought she hated him? Was it...was it all a ruse...was she trying to play with my heart?' I ran, I didn't want to watch the scene any longer, it killed me to watch the girl I love kiss another.  
  
I decided to confront her in a calm, peacful manner, or maybe I'd just explode and yell at her, 'tempting' I thought. So there I waited close to the well, waiting for Kagome. Then I heard the bushes rustling and out came Kagome looking at the ground I then let out a yell that frightened the crows away, "KAGOME!"  
  
She looked at me with worry, I almost fell for it, but I knew it was a lie. She approached me but I stepped back and said icily while glaring at her, I suddenly realised what I was doing, and I tried to calm myself but I couldn't, the beast inside me took over, I felt locked in a cage, and I watched myself hurt Kagome more and more, then I heard her yelling at me, I finally regained control, but by then she had already jumped into the well, with all the jewel shards.  
  
--------  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
'kissing Kouga? I never kissed Kouga...' I looked down "You really think I kissed Kouga don't you?" I let out a bitter laugh "Why would I do that when all I want, when all I think about, when all I care about is you?" I asked, I heard him snort.  
  
I looked at Inuyasha hurt "I didn't kiss Kouga!" I yelled, "YES YOU DID YOU FILTHY LITTLE WENCH!" He roared at me and continued "I SAW YOU WITH HIM CLOSE TO THE HOT SPRINGS!" I looked at Inuyasha "Is that really what you think?" This time I was barely audiable "You really think I'd kiss him Inuyasha don't you" Tears were starting to leak from my eyes.   
  
I looked down the bangs covering my eyes, then I looked up furious "I KNEW IT WAS A WASTE OF MY TIME TRYING TO LOVE A HALFBREED LIKE YOU, YOU'RE NOTHNIG BUT AN EGOTISTICLE, SELF CENTERED BASTARD,I HATE YOU, NO I LOATHE YOU, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, GO! GO BACK TO YOUR PRECIOUS CLAY POT KIKYO, SEE IF I CARE!" Then I realised what I had said, "I think I should leave" I said quietly  
  
And I ran past him, not caring about anything except what I had just said, I had just admitted I loved him. After getting out of the well I sealed it with some of Ji-chans scrolls, ones that I had enchanted with my Miko powers. I vowed I would finnsih what I had started, but without them, when I was ready to do it myself. I quickly got out of the well house, and cried myself to sleep that night, and that was the first night I realised, Promises are Made to be Broken  
  
----3 years later----  
  
Kagomes POV  
  
(A/N Kagome has kind of forgotten everything about the feudal era, but she still knows of her powers and wear the jewel shard necklace, everyone has also forgotten about it, yes, even her family)  
  
I waved good bye to Hiro, my boyfreind, he was sweet, caring, kind, and he loved me, even after I had told him about my powers. I sighed happily, everything in my life was perfect, I was getting good grades, I had a best friend I could always rely on and a boyfriend, who would always love me. My family was alive and well, and my parents had gotten back together after their divorce 3 years ago. After this year I'd be graduating from my highschool and off to Tokyo University. That's right, I got into the most competitive university in Japan with a scholarship for half of the funds for 4 whole years! I was so proud of myself!  
  
It was late at night but I heard Sota calling to me, he had grown up from the 10 year old twerp he used to be I smiled fondly at him and ruffled his hair "Hey kid, Happy 14th birthday" Sota grinned "So what do you wanna do today sport?" I had all my money with me and was going to take him anywhere he wanted to go.  
  
Souta shrugged "I don't know" He said slowly "How about we go bowling?" I smiled, "Alright Sota, just let me go get on some decent clothes for bowling" I took off my school uniform and put on a pair of capris and an azure blue tank top. I tied my hair in a high ponytail and called to Sota who was near the well house to go.  
  
"Hang on, Buyo fell into the well, I'm gonna go get him!" I shook my head "I'll get him, just get in the car okay" I quickly ran down the stairs and looked for Buyo. After 10 minutes Sota came down as well and we searched together.  
  
I was on it's edge looking down to see if Buyo had landed down there when Sota tripped on something and fell into the well dragging me with him. I got a familliar sensation as if I were floating but then I hit the ground, and there were bones in the well I looked at my brother and said "Wait a minute, I'll go up first, somehow I've felt as if this has happened before". I got out of the well quickly looked at my surroundings and remembered everything about 3 years ago. We had to get back, but how? jump back in the well duh! How stupid could I get?  
  
I quickly turned heel and was about to jump into a well when I heard a small voice say "Kagome, is that you?" I turned around and I saw Sango and Miroku holding each others hands, but they didn't look like they'd aged in the past 3 years. "Yes it is, but how come you haven't aged guys? It's been 3 years since I left you..." I trailed off when I heard Sango speak up "It's only been 3 monthes since you left us Kagome...what do you mean two years? Then again...you look more...mature...How old are you Kagome?"   
  
I smiled at them and said "Same age you guys are, 18" Miroku and Sango looked shocked "But 3 monthes ago you were only 15! Could it really of been 3 years in your time? We should go ask Kaede, come with us" I looked at them and replied a solemn "No, I'm not going back, I came here by accident with my brother, and I'm going back to my time, I have a life there, a boy friend, my family, my friends...I'm sorry I should be going, it's my brothers birthday and I'm taking him out, it was nice to see you 2 again, good bye...I'll probably never see you again"   
  
I turned back to the well when once again I was distracted "What do you mean a boy friend?" I turned around once more and came face to face with a tall figure, clad in a red gi and hakami, with amber eyes, long silver hair and dog ears on top, "Inuyasha..." I whispered  
  
I suddenly gained my voice back "By boyfriend I mean someone I'm in love with and that I go out with, his names Hiro, and he's the sweetest guy ever, he loves me and trusts me when I say something and he's never broken a promise to me, unlike a certain Hanyou I know, anyways I should be getting back to my time, it's Sota's birthday and like I said before, I promised I'd take him out bowling, now if you'd let me go"  
  
But Inuyasha said "But I won't, I need to collect the rest of the jewel shards so I can become a demon" I looked at him once more "So that's what I am huh? A shard detector? Well let me tell you I could get all those shards on my own without anyones help!" And I pulled my arm from his grasp "Is that so Kagome? 3 monthes ago you needed to be protected, what makes 3 monthes later so different? Hmm?" I smirked "3 monthes can't change anything...but 3 years can" And with that I blasted some of my miko energy at a tree near by. "See what I mean Inuyasha? Now if you don't mind I have to go..." But I was interupted by another voice in the well "Kagome, Help me! I can't get out of here" , and I looked down "Shoot, I forgot, here climb up the vine, it's safe so don't worry about it" And so Sota climbed yp and when he got up he came face to face with his childhood hero, until her learned what had happened between Inuyasha and myself "Inuyasha?"   
  
Inuyasha looked at him "Who're you?" He asked rudely "Sota, though you won't remember me since it's been 3 years since you last saw me..." And Inuyasha just yelled furiously "What do you mean 3 years? It's only been 3 damn monthes since she left" And he pointed at me, and Sota looked at him, his eyes burning "Yeah, left because of you!" He said icily. Then Miroku spoke up for the first time "Is there something you failed to tell us after Lady Kagome left Inuyasha?"  
  
--------  
  
Preview of the next chapter  
  
I was in Kaede's hut and I looked at my brother "Sota, exactly how did you get here?" I was confused myself, but a little happy that my brother was here "I don't really know, you didn't come for 10 minutes so I went down to the well house and help you search then I tripped on a rock after going down and fell into the well, and well, here I am" I looked towards Kaede and asked "Why do you think he's here, I mean I know I was holding him and I had the shards, but that isn't the only reason, is it?"  
  
Kaede was silent for a moment and finally spoke "I think he might of inhereted some powers of a preist...just like ye, but his powers are not as strong...He must be here for a reason though."  
  
--------  
  
Kihaku: Chapters over, hope you enjoyed it, surprise about Sota wasn't it? well R&R flamers welcome, just another form of critisism, well so long and until the next chapter! 


	5. Oceans Apart, Worlds Away

Kihaku: Yes finally this will probably be my next chapter for the next 3 weeks, sorry, but my cousins are coming from Jakarta, and they only come once a year, so I'm planning to spend most of their stay with them, sorry again, and I hope you like the chapter  
  
Disclaimer: Kihaku will never own Inuyasha, or any other anime, BUT she will own this storyline...  
  
-------  
  
Promises are made to be Broken  
  
chp 5 Oceans apart, Worlds away  
  
by: Kagami Eizou/ Kihaku (Idea's given by DiamondMace sometimes, thnx a bunch -, enjoy)  
  
--------  
  
"blah"-talking  
  
'blah'-thoughts  
  
(blah)-Authors note  
  
-blah- time change  
  
blah-pov  
  
--------  
  
Last time  
  
But Inuyasha said "But I won't, I need to collect the rest of the jewel shards so I can become a demon" I looked at him once more "So that's what I am huh? A shard detector? Well let me tell you I could get all those shards on my own without anyones help!" And I pulled my arm from his grasp "Is that so Kagome? 3 monthes ago you needed to be protected, what makes 3 monthes later so different? Hmm?" I smirked "3 monthes can't change anything...but 3 years can" And with that I blasted some of my miko energy at a tree near by. "See what I mean Inuyasha? Now if you don't mind I have to go..." But I was interupted by another voice in the well "Kagome, Help me! I can't get out of here" , and I looked down "Shoot, I forgot, here climb up the vine, it's safe so don't worry about it" And so Sota climbed yp and when he got up he came face to face with his childhood hero, until her learned what had happened between Inuyasha and myself "Inuyasha?"   
  
Inuyasha looked at him "Who're you?" He asked rudely "Sota, though you won't remember me since it's been 3 years since you last saw me..." And Inuyasha just yelled furiously "What do you mean 3 years? It's only been 3 damn monthes since she left" And he pointed at me, and Sota looked at him, his eyes burning "Yeah, left because of you!" He said icily. Then Miroku spoke up for the first time "Is there something you failed to tell us after Lady Kagome left Inuyasha?"  
  
--------  
  
This Time  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
Inuyasha roughly said "Nothing that involves you" and I glared at Inuyasha and remained silent when Miroku asked me, finally he gave up and Sango broke our silence by saying "So why's your brother here Kagome?" I looked up, that's what had puzzled me too "I'm not sure Sango, it can't just be for the fact that I was carrying the jewel shards with..." I was cut of my Inuyasha who tried to grab them from my neck and in anger I screamed "OSUWARI!!!!"  
  
I glared down at the pile that used to be Inuyasha "We'll only visit the village for a sec okay Sota?" and Sota nodded, "I'm sorry I can't stay longer but, you have to understand that my own life, family and everything really matters to me, I'll visit you guys again in a bit okay?" All of a sudden Shippo came out of nowhere "But why? Why not stay, you gave up your life last time..." I interupted Shippo at that moment "But Shippo, back then I didn't have as many responsibilities as I did back then, I have a boyfriend Shippo, someone I love and who loves me, that's why I can't stay, if not for my actual life, then for him..." Shippo nodded silently and Sota spoke up "Aren't we going to the village?  
  
So silently our group trudged off to the village passing the god tree, which brought back many memories. Our group finally arrived at the village and when we got there I saw the village had been rebuilt "A demon came here looking for the jewel shards didn't he?" I said that after using my powers to see a bit of the past. Sango looked surprised and said slowly "Yes, but how did you know at all, and how did you even know it was a he?" I looked at Sango and said silently "Miko powers" and she nodded  
  
When they got to Kaede's hut they talked for a bit catching up, she learned Kikyo had left to hell after Naraku had killed her and then they got onto the subject of Sota, "Sota, exactly how did you get here?" I was confused myself, but a little happy that my brother was here "I don't really know, you didn't come for 10 minutes so I went down to the well house andI tripped on a rock after going down and fell into the well, and well, here I am" I looked towards Kaede and asked "Why do you think he's here?"  
  
Kaede was silent for a moment and finally spoke "I think he might of inhereted some powers of a preist...just like you, but his powers are not as strong..." I looked up and asked curiously "Then how come he couldn't come through the well when he was 10? I mean I was in danger last time and Inuyasha had to go through the well" I trailed off slowly and Kaede replied "His powers probably needed to mature, just like yours have, through 3 years ye time"   
  
And that raised my other question "And how exactly is the a month here equals a year in my time thing work?" Kaede stayed silent for a moment but strung her words carefully together "I think, it may be the fact that the jewel was gone from our time, into yours, and ye may have made a silent wish on it's incomplete form so that your wish semi came true..." Anyways it's getting late, shall ye be staying here or going back" I looked to Sota who looked tired, and I sighed, I guess we're staying here for tonight only, I'm sorry once again but I'm just not ready to complete my quest, perhaps when it;s summer in our time I'll come back, anyways, Sota stay here, I'm going out for a bit, don't worry I'll be safe" and with that I left the hut.  
  
I walked down a bending path, then left the road completely and I came to a grove of Sakura trees, my favorite spot (Think of where Inuyasha walks in the first opening song) and I sat down in the middle of it, propped up against the largest one there. I was sure no one was there so I started to sing to myself   
  
--------  
  
Inuyasha POV  
  
I followed Kagome, I was curious in her change, she didn't seem like her old self and I followed her into the spot where I think I first saw her and started to have feelings for her, I watched from afar, so she wouldn't sense my presence when I heard her sing to her self  
_  
I'm sure that the heart I left behind  
  
still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest  
  
Exhausted, without the strength to search  
  
people vanish into the infinite darkness.  
  
If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?_  
  
Inuyasha stared silently at her as her melodious yet haunting voice crept into his ears keeping him in some sort of trance, hanging onto every word she said.   
  
_As we live on,  
  
we lose a little bit more.  
  
Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,  
  
we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out_  
  
I tried to stop listening drown to words out somehow, her voice, her song all of it reminded me of what happened between her and I, and the song had nothing to do with it, it was the sorrow in her voice, it haunted him, and ate away at his soul  
  
_The days pass by and change,  
  
without us even realizing how blue the sky really is  
  
Overcoming that made-up scheme, we live the present,  
  
and our rusted hearts begin to beat again!  
  
If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again_  
  
He could smeel the tears coming, something he didn't want, he loved her too much, but a voice in his mind said 'but she hates you, she has a boyfriend, one she can trust, one who will keep his promises to her' Inuyasha tried to fight with his mind, it was better than listening to the song  
_  
We live our lives  
  
wandering to the ends of the earth.  
  
Believing, now I begin my journey with you,  
  
in search of the light.  
  
As we live on,  
  
we lose a little bit more.  
  
Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,  
  
we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out  
  
We live our lives standing frozen to the spot,  
  
unable to cry out, for eternity...  
_  
--------  
  
Kagome POV  
  
The tears I had were threatening to come out, then I picked up a familliar presence, and I felt it coming out from the North, finally it stopped right to the left of me "Kouga, come out I know you're there" I said it without fear, and I felt my tears leave me.  
  
"That's my woman, never afraid, and always alert..." I cut him off straight away "Kouga, I'm not your woman, I don't belong to anyone, I'm my own person, and if I DID belong to someone it wouldn't be you Kouga" and I finnished it with a little growl as to back it up "There's no need to act Kagome, Inuyasha isn't around, you know you're my" I cut him off again   
  
"Damnit Kouga, I don't belong to you, and neither does my heart, nor does it belong to Inuyasha if it's any conselation for you, no it belongs to someone from my time, it's not about strength either, plus he's in my time so you wouldn't beable to find him and kill him. Kouga there's someone in your pack that cares for you more than anyone else will be able to, and that's Ayame. Yes Kouga, surprise, surprise she does still love, even though you don't go after her or anything, she hopes you'll realise she likes you one day, and deep down I KNOW you do, you only see me as a little sister Kouga I know you do, now please, don't go after someone it's a hopeless case for, go after someone who will love you for who, and what you are, like I did" Kouga looked shocked but he understood and I smiled at his retreating figure and kissed his cheek "Good luck"   
  
I turned around and left smiling, Ayame and Kouga would be happy now, and when I got back to my time I would be too. As I left I came face to face with Inuyasha "What were you doing with Kouga?" I glared at him "It's none of your buisness since your only buisness would be yours and your mates, of which I'm neither, thank god" I repled coldly, then I looked into his amber eyes defiantly, but I felt myself melting under his gaze, like I was ready to forgive him, but then I rembered everything and stopped looking, and I turned to leave when I felt a new presence, one I hadn't felt for at least 3 years and a bit "Naraku"I said quietly  
  
"Right you are my dear...Right you are" And I turned around materializing a bow and a quiver full off arrows from my energy "I'm ready for you this time half breed" and I saw Inuyasha raise the tetsusaiga, but couldn't it only be raised to protect a human he cared for? but that meant... I could think aboutit later right now we needed Miroku and Sango, who thankfully appeared out of nowhere ready to fight. Naraku raised an eyebrow "I only came for the shards, but since that will be a harder job than expected I'll just leave, and like that he left  
  
(I know, you were expecting s huge fight weren't you, sorry can't do that yet)  
  
We all looked to each other confused but decided to leave quietly, without talking.  
  
--------  
  
Preview of next chapter  
  
"Miroku don't use your Kazanaa, you'll just get hurt" I screamed at the top of my lungs afraid he wouldn't hear me over the buzz of their wings "Miroku looked back and smiled "If it's for you I'd do it, just get away as soon as I open it okay?" I looked at him, "I won't, we'll go down, fighting together" Miroku looked at me "But why? Why stay when you could get your brother back right now?" I looked at him, could I say it, I mean I just said I'd go down fighting with him "It's because I..."  
  
--------  
  
Kihaku: Yes I know, bad chapter and bad preview, anyways sorry I've stopped there, I would make it longer but it's 1:56am, and I need to get up early, so sorry about it being short R&R flamers welcome, they're just a form of critisism too 


	6. The rain washes my pain and tears away

Kihaku: This is my last chapter for about 2 weeks or more, because of my cousins coming over, okay, anyways enjoy it...  
  
Disclaimer: Kihaku does not and will never own Inuyasham Rurouni Kenshin, Evangelion, or any other anime in this world...the end  
  
----------  
  
"blah"-talking  
  
'blah'-thoughts  
  
(blah)-Authors note  
  
-blah- time change  
  
blah-pov  
  
-----------  
  
Promises are made to be broekn  
  
Chp 6 The Rain washes my pain and tears away  
  
By: Kagami Eizou  
  
------------  
  
Last Time  
  
"Right you are my dear...Right you are" And I turned around materializing a bow and a quiver full off arrows from my energy "I'm ready for you this time half breed" and I saw Inuyasha raise the tetsusaiga, but couldn't it only be raised to protect a human he cared for? but that meant... I could think aboutit later right now we needed Miroku and Sango, who thankfully appeared out of nowhere ready to fight. Naraku raised an eyebrow "I only came for the shards, but since that will be a harder job than expected I'll just leave, and like that he left  
  
We all looked to each other confused but decided to leave quietly, without talking  
  
------------  
  
This time   
  
Sango POV  
  
During the walk back I watched Miroku, just incase he groped me. Miroku could be sweet and all, but he could just ruin moments by groping me. Plus why would he ask every woman in sight to bear his child? I mean...it's not as if he asked me before...'You know you want him to, don't deny it, you'd accept' I growled at the voice in my head 'shut up' I thought  
  
The voice returned 'OH but I can't, I'm your concience, and I'm not going to shut up until you admit you like Miroku' I heard the voice gleefully laughing in my head. I stopped and I tried to shake it off but it wouldn't stop when I heard his smooth voice "Are you alright Sango?" I smiled "Yes" I was a little dazed by his voice and suddenly I tripped, waiting to hit the ground I found myself fall into Miroku's arms and I blushed.  
  
I looked down out of embarassment "Ummm...Thanks Miroku", and I looked up and smiled I noticed that the others had gone ahead but I didn't care, all I knew was that I was in Miroku's arms. "You know Miroku, you can let me go" He laughed, and i could tell he was pouting "But what if I don't want to" That did it, that brought many, many shades of red to my face and I started to laugh nervously. He then let me go and looked me in the eye, our faces were barely lit by the fireflys and the night sky. "Sango I've been meaning to ask you something..." I looked at him curiously, "what is it?" I inquired.  
  
"I was hopeing...no I was wondering...no ummm, how do I say this?" He was fumbling with his words, which confused me and I looked at him, and when I heard his words, I thought that I hadn't heard him clearly, and I knew what my answer was straight away because...because...  
  
(A/N hehehehehe, dodges garbage and other such items thrown please don't hurt me dodges a huge trash can thrown I will finnish this just...not right now , bye gets hit in the head by an anvil )  
  
------------  
  
-With Inuyasha and Kagome-  
  
Kagome POV  
  
We walked in silence, and I noticed Sango having an inner arguement, this was also noticed by Miroku who stopped to talk to Sango. Of course Inuyasha stopped but I whispered harshly "They need some time alone"  
  
Inuyasha snorted "And miss watching Sango hit that lecher? No way!"   
  
I glared at him "If you can't notice Inuyasha, which I doubt you do, they're head over heels for each other, and we're not going to ruin their moment by staying here, no let's go!" And I grabbed him by the hand and dragged him along after me.  
  
Farther away we reached the village and stayed in Kaede's hut, Kaede was out in the next hut with my brother, and so I was alone with Shippo and Inuyasha. Soon it started to rain, and I got up abruptly. "I'm going out" I said in a small voice and I started to go outside in nothing but my khaki's, and my black t-shirt   
  
A few steps before the flap/door I heard Shippo say something "It's alright Shippo, I'll be back soon, don't worry I won't get sick"   
  
And with that I was outside the hut taking a small walk outside, and I wandered down the paths aimlessly, and I began to think of what was going on. I did my best contemplating in the rain because it was so quiet and serene when it did rain here, I actually realised I missed it, and my thoughts turned to a certain hanyou. I smiled bitterly, I still felt something for Inuyasha, something I wanted to forgot, forever. I sighed, as I started to cry, I could feel the years of hurt in my tears, it had been the first time I cried in 3 years. ' You broke your promises Inuyasha, just as I had broken mine' I told myself bitterly.   
  
I realised I had changed, but was it for the better or worse? I was no longer the young and naive girl I used to be, no more innocence, no more cheerfulness, well not while I was here in the feudal era, and a burning hate, and love for the one half dog demon, Inuyasha. I felt mixed emotions at that name, a hate, for him not believing me, for not knowing how I had felt, the key word there was had, and a love for him, for being his self, for being a moron at times, but a sweet moron none the less. I sighed, and took the semi completed jewel from around my neck 'this is what started everything, a stupid jewel, I hate it' I wanted to chuck it away, I wanted to break it, anything to get rid of it, but I couldn't, because then it wuld go to a demon who could just as well be naraku, and then my friends in this era would be in danger.  
  
I touched my tears, which had mixed with the rain, the pain I had felt for years was being washed away by the rain, the rain which was like my friend. I let out a small sigh, and then I felt it, a huge power surge from where Miroku and Sango had been. I ran back to the village, and quickly pulled open the flap "Sango and Miroku are in danger" I grabbed the bow and quiver full of arrows I had left last time I came to the feudal era, they weren't the ones I used in the future but they'd have to do. After I was rushing down the path to where I had left Sango and Miroku, hopeing they were all right.  
  
-----------  
  
With Sango and Miroku   
  
Miroku's POV  
  
I was nervous, but why, I hadn't felt like this asking any other woman, so why her, why this woman? 'It's because you love her' said a voice in my head, I sighed the voice was right, I had fallen for her, no not just fallen, I had fell so far I would never be able to get up. I noticed Sango had stopped and was shaking her head, worried I went over to her "Are you alright Sango?" And her beautiful voice filled my ears "Yes" And I smiled as we continued to walk, suddenly she yelped and she started to fall but I quickly caught her.  
  
I heard the others walk on, but we stayed and I heard her speak once again in my arms "ummm...Thanks Miroku" This was one of the times she had called me by my name, not lecher, pervert, just plain old Miroku, she then spoke after a small silence "You know Miroku, you can let me go" I felt like teasing her a little, I didn't even want to grope her "But what if I don't want to" I smiled, she must've been blushing, but then a thought came to my mind and I let go of her facing her, "Sango I've been meaning to ask you something..." I heard her speak, and I grew nervous.  
  
What if she said no? I had my doubts and I wasn't sure how to ask her "I was hopeing...no I was wondering...No, ummm How do I say this" I stuttered with my words, then I looked up to her, she was confused, but looking at her face I found my words "Sango I think...no I know I've fallen for you, and I was hopeing that when Naraku is killed and you get your brother back, that perhaps, we could rebuild your village together, and perhaps you would marry me, I know sometimes it doesn't seem like it, but I love you" and I waited for anything, but there was silence, even a slap would be better than this, but I heard her quiet voice.  
  
"Yes Mioku, yes I will" And I felt her arms wrap around me, and mine wrapped around her too, and we kissed, it was a gentle kiss, full of love. And then I heard someone laughing "I'm sorry to ruin your little moment but I'm going to need break it up, so I can steal the shards" We broke apart and saw Kagura with Kohaku, I grabbed her hand and squeezed it "We'll get him back, don't worry" I whispered quietly, then we faced Kagura again and saw all of those bugs, I would swallow them up just to protect Sango and so I got ready to open my kazanaa.  
  
------------  
  
Sango's POV  
  
"Miroku don't use your Kazanaa, you'll just get hurt" I screamed at the top of my lungs afraid he wouldn't hear me over the buzz of their wings "Miroku looked back and smiled "If it's for you I'd do it, just get away as soon as I open it okay?" I looked at him, "I won't, we'll go down, fighting together" Miroku looked at me "But why? Why stay when you could get your brother back right now?" I looked at him, could I say it, I mean I just said I'd go down fighting with him "It's because I do love you, I didn't say it before but I do! Please Miroku"   
  
Miroku nodded "Then we'll go down fighting together" He didn't open his kazanaa, but grabbed his staff "I'll only use it as a last resort okay?" I nodded, tears coming out of my eyes, which mixed with the rain coming down, we re both soaked but I didn't care, as the battle ensued Inuyasha and Kagome came running, Kagome shot her purified arrows at Kagura and Kohaku, I understood, if one hit Kohaku then the shard controlling him would stop, so I made no action to stop Kagome.  
  
I heard Kohaku cry out in pain as Miroku hit Kohaku's back with his Staff "Kagome geet here now and purify the jewel shard while Kagura's busy fighting, I'll keep the bugs away" And I watched in horror as Miroku faced the bugs and got ready to use his kazanaa. But I heard Kagome's voice "Sango don't stop fighting, he won't die, I'll heal him after too!" I nodded and got back to fighting with my hiraikotsu. I just had to believe that everything would be fine.  
  
------------  
  
Inuyasha POV  
  
How could Kagome be so thoughtful? She was willing to save Kohaku and Miroku just for the sake of Sango, someone who was like a sister to her. I didn't know why but I felt I needed to protect her, and so I fought harder then I ever thoguht I could, but why did my feelings for her change with everything she did? I hated her for breaking her promise of never changing to me, and hated myself for breaking my promise to her, but I loved for every little thing she did, even her small imperfections. I didn't know how she had this power over me, but she did and there was nothing I could do, and so I just continued to fight Kagura, and suddenly I saw the dark cloud that was Naraku. "Kagome, Naraku's here, get the others out of here"   
  
But Kagome shook her head, she had finnished healing Kohaku who was unconcious and was now onto Miroku, but Sango kept watch over her brothers body, of course no demon could touch him right now since Kagome had put a purifying spell all around him. And so Naraku saw he had lost this battle, he shot a glare at everyone and said "I will be back little Miko, and make no mistake next time I won't lose" And with that he picked Kagura up and left, his bugs chasing after him  
  
------------  
  
Next time  
  
"Hey Hiro-kun" I smiled at him "Hey kag-chan" We kissed for a bit and then smiled, "Ready for our date?" I smiled even more "Of course I am, let's go" and we walked down the shrine steps, him in his hakami and gi, me in my Kimono. but I felt Inuyasha's presence following us, of course he was human since it was a new moon, so no harm done, and as for his outfit, well it was a festival, so he wouldn't stand out. I smiled ready for the best day of my life as Hiro opened the door to his car for me...  
  
-------------  
  
Kihaku: Not a very good preview I know, but I have to go in a few so I can't think of anything else, hope ya'll enjoy, R&R, flamers welcome, they're just another form of critisism, o btw 'somehow' Kouga's rosary is gone, don't worry, I'll give him one again, neways hope ya'll read the next chapter which won't come out for 2 weeks, BYE!!! 


	7. authors note

Sorry, but no inspiration for this story anymore, I'm really sorry, really I am. Anyways I do hope to continue this story...eventually, but until then I'm going to work on two other stories. One is an AU, the other is semi AU

His Amber Eyes:

Kagome is one of the coolest, most popular girls at her school, but what happens when she starts to notice a certain somebody she stopped paying attention to years ago? What will her friends have to say about it, and what will his?

Undecided title

After the jewel was complete she was thrown back to the day she first fell through the well, but this time she can't go through. What happens 3 years later, after she finds out her not so perfect boy friend ischeatig on her and she jumps back into the feudal era?

Please vote if you're reading this, I promise I'll write a chapter for this as soon as I have inspiration


End file.
